fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Minnie
Angelthewingedcat presents Sleeping Minnie A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Minnie Mouse Scott Bakula as Danny Brad Kane as the singing voice of Danny Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent Sandy Duncan as Vixey Tara Strong as Marie Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Bruno Campos as Naveen Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Bob Joles as Bagheera and John Rhyes-Davies as Wooly the Mammoth Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was adopted, and they called her Minnie." Chorus: Sweet Minnie The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the Roman goddess of wisdom, for she filled their lives with intelligence. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant mouse princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Minnie! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Minnie! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Minnie! Hail Minnie! Hail Minnie! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Minnie! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Minnie! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was an Italian one with tan skin, dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing medium blue pants with green trimming, a matching belt with a daisy buckle, a green tunic with light green at his wrists, light green petal decorations on his shoulders, and three dark green ribbons tied in bows up the front, and matching shoes. His name was Naveen. The woman was an African-American one with black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green bayou dress with glittery reeds, light green gloves, matching pumps, and a lily pad tiara. Her name was Tiana, Naveen's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Naveen and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as Naveen's butler, Lawrence, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as an elephant and a kitten entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Wooly the Mammoth and Prince Danny the Cat!" Sure enough, the elephant has ivory tusks and wears spectacles, a white shirt, a navy blue necktie, a brown waistcoat, a tan jacket, a matching derby, and pants. His name is Wooly the Mammoth. The second kitten was an orange one with green eyes and wears a yellow T-shirt and green shorts. He also wears a light green baseball cap with the visor turned forwards. His name was Danny Cat, Danny's friend. Wooly walked up to the throne where Naveen was sitting. Naveen got up from his throne, walked over to Wooly, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Wooly introduced Danny to Naveen. Naveen smiled and shook Danny's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Danny Cat, Wooly's young friend and heir to Naveen's child would be betrothed." Wooly guided Danny to Tiana's throne. She and her future adoptive son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby mouse in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Danny looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs